


But I'm Your Idiot:

by TheaterQueen



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Zuko (Avatar), POV Zuko (Avatar), Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaterQueen/pseuds/TheaterQueen
Summary: "You're an idiot, you know that?" Zuko said as he cleaned out the last cut.That drew a small laugh out of Jet. "Yeah, yeah, I know, at least I'm your idiot," he said with a wink and a grin breaking out on his lips.
Relationships: Jet/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	But I'm Your Idiot:

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii, so I had seen a piece of fanart (I don't know where, but I'll try to find it) basically it was Jet who gotten a bit beat up and Zuko was busy being a mother turtleduck about the whole thing and well...... This happened. I hope you enjoy.

It had been a mostly peaceful day for Zuko at the teashop. There hadn’t been many over the top customers, he hadn’t made any sorts of messes, it had just been a good day. At least until  _ he _ showed up.

Zuko had just been ready to lock up and head home for the night when he heard a knock on the door. Uncle had gone out to get some new blend of tea leaves from across the city, so he knew it couldn’t be Uncle. Plus Uncle had a key, he could have just walked in if he wanted to. This was someone else.

Zuko popped open the door to see Jet leaning heavily against the frame. That wouldn’t be unusual except for there was blood running down his face, and the many rips in his clothing that hadn’t been there the past day.

“Hey Li,” Jet said grinning, a piece of wheat still hanging from his teeth despite his disheveled appearance. “Busy day?”

Zuko grabbed Jet’s arm practically dragging him into the teashop, the door slamming shut the moment he got Jet inside. Zuko all but shoved him down into a chair. He quickly grabbed a clean cloth, not caring about the bloody mess it would make, and a bowl of lukewarm water. He was back to Jet in a matter of seconds. Not even thinking, Zuko straddled Jet on the chair beginning to get to work cleaning the cuts. He didn’t notice the flush that covered Jet’s face.

“What the  _ hell _ happened out there?” Zuko growled, yanking the wheat stalk out of Jet’s mouth before holding his face still so he could work.

“The guy had more backup than I realized,” he answered simply as if he didn’t look like he’d just got his ass handed to him in a street fight.

Zuko raised his good brow unimpressed, “And you didn’t think to wait for your own backup? Or even take any in the first place? I thought you did these missions with Smellerbee and Longshot? Where were they?”

Jet at least had the decency to look sheepish at that. “They’re at a festival, I figured I could handle it, and I did. You can stop worrying so much, though it’s nice to know you’d care if I died out there.” Zuko raised a mocking brow at that. “Really Li, nothing bad happened out there everything was under control.”

Zuko scoffed, “You show up at my Uncle’s teashop, blood running down your face and say that nothing ‘bad’ happened? I’m seriously starting to question your sanity,” Silence over took the boys for the time being.

Zuko had the cuts cleaned soon after and from what he knew, they wouldn’t need stitches and there didn’t seem to be any sorts of infections. They may leave small scars, but he knew Jet would wear those with pride as he did all the other scars across his body. To him it was a mark of survival.

“You’re an idiot, you know that?” Zuko said as he cleaned out the last cut.

That drew a small laugh out of Jet. “Yeah, yeah, I know, at least I’m your idiot,” he said with a wink and a grin breaking out on his lips.

If Zuko hadn’t taken the wheat stalk out of Jet’s mouth  _ before _ setting to work, he would have set it on fire by now. That was possibly one of the cheesiest lines Jet had ever used.

“Remind me again why I keep you around.”

“Because your life would be oh so boring without me?” Jet said, his fingertips drifting over Zuko’s hips.  _ Wait when had Jet’s hands gotten there? _

It was only then that Zuko seemed to notice their predicament. Zuko’s brain was telling him to jump away, but the hands resting on his hips kept him from doing so, though that didn’t mean that he didn’t feel his face immediately heating and he was sure there was a bright red blush across his face.

One of Jet’s hands drifted up Zuko’s hip. He brushed away a strand of hair that had fallen in front of Zuko’s eye, not that he’d noticed, he couldn’t really see out of that eye anyways. 

“You’re beautiful.”

Zuko ducked his head, avoiding Jet’s gaze. He was lying. The scar that marred his face was a dead give away. No one in their right mind would think that.

“Hey,” Jet spoke softly, “I’m not lying.”  _ Damn Jet, always reading his mind. _ “I wouldn’t say it if it wasn’t true, you’re truly gorgeous.”

“Shut up,” Zuko muttered, burying his face in his hands.

“Make me.” Jet shot back.

Zuko groaned, he should have known Jet would say that. Zuko looked up out of his hands enough to half-heartedly glare at the other boy. Jet took that as a sign to pull Zuko’s hands the rest of the way from his face. A true, but small, smile danced on Jet’s lips. Jet’s eyes kept flickering from Zuko’s eyes down to his lips. He looked ready to ask something, but seemed to keep stopping himself before he could.

“Can I kiss you?” Jet asked quietly, almost as if there were someone else in the shop that he didn’t want overhearing them, which was ridiculous since there was no one else there, it had just been-

_ Wait _

__ _ What? _

__ Zuko stared at Jet utterly confused. First, he tells him he’s beautiful and now he wants to kiss him. This has to be some sort of prank, right? No one had ever really wanted to kiss Zuko because. Mai had been goaded into it by Azula and Ty Lee the one time that had happened. This was probably something like that.

But what if it wasn’t. 

What if that’s really what Jet wanted?

Is that what Zuko wanted? Sure he thought Jet was attractive and all that, but did he want to kiss him?

“Li?” Jet said, drawing Zuko out of his mind, “It’s alright if you say no, I wanted to-”

“Yes.” Zuko whispered, stopping Jet from continuing speaking.

Jet’s eyes widened briefly for a moment, surprised that Zuko had agreed. The moment passed and before he knew it Jet’s mouth was on his. It started slow, almost painfully slow, but they were both adjusting and then-

_ Holy Mother of Agni and all that was holy _

The kiss turned from soft and hesitant to a raging inferno in seconds. Zuko found himself not wanting this to end. He wanted to stay right here, with Jet, in this moment forever.

Alas that was not possible considering the need to breathe eventually ruling over and they both had to pull away. Jet rested his forehead against Zuko’s. Zuko didn’t see the way Jet was staring up at him as if he were the most precious thing in the world. 

“Still think I’m an idiot?” Jet said,  _ ruining _ , what had been a wonderful moment.

Zuko snorted, “Yes.” Jet pouted, “Though I suppose you’re my idiot.”

Jet’s grin lit up and he leaned in to kiss Zuko again, something which Zuko eagerly agreed to.

They stayed like that for quite some time, enjoying each other’s company. 

Maybe the day had been a good one. Scratch that, it had been a great day. It was the first time in a long time where Zuko truly felt happy and it was amazing. He wanted to stay here forever. He didn’t have to worry about the Fire Nation, or the Avatar, or even his honor right now. Here in this moment, all that mattered was Jet and what they had, and Zuko was happy with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I don't normally write one shots (since they end up as fully fledged out stories) but I hope you liked it.


End file.
